


“Things that go bump in the night.”

by islandsmoke



Series: Adventure Vacation Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Camping, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Now, Remus has talked Severus into camping in the Canadian Rockies.“Camping is nature’s way of promoting the motel business.” -Dave Barry





	“Things that go bump in the night.”

~~~~

“Are you sure he can’t climb trees?” Severus pulled his bare feet up on the branch of the fir tree.

“The pamphlet said not,” Remus moved closer to the trunk.

“But did _he_ read the pamphlet?”

“Black bears climb trees; that’s a grizzly.” Remus scrambled up another branch.

“The ones that just rip the trees up by the roots?”

“I’m sure this tree is too large for that.” Remus pulled Severus up to his branch. “I don’t suppose you have your wand.” It was more a statement than a question.

“It’s right with yours - in the sleeping bag he’s standing on.” Severus made a face at his hand which was covered in sticky, sweet-smelling sap.

“Why did he even bother with us? You didn’t bring any food in the tent, did you?”

“I don’t consider flakes of freeze-dried cardboard in foil envelopes to be food,” Severus sniffed.

Remus sighed but wisely remained silent.

Severus looked put upon. “Have I ever told you what I think of these _Adventure Vacations?_ “

Looking sideways, Remus gave him a sly smile. “You always come, don’t you?”

Severus sulked while the bear continued to shred their newly purchased camping equipment and the moon climbed higher in the sky.

~~


End file.
